


Cigarettes, Beer, Playgirl

by Ziam22



Series: 'The Boyfriend List' [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based off the book 'The Boyfriend List', Harry is Kim, It's nice cute fluff in the beginning, Liam is Ruby, Louis is Cricket, M/M, Niall is Nora, Zayn is Jackson, and then slowly but quickly turns into angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small thing based off of (one part of) the book, 'The Boyfriend List' which you people have to read.<br/>Or<br/>Liam never really got along with boys until he met Zayn. (But then Zayn turns into a bit of an asshole).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes, Beer, Playgirl

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from page 98, it's in FootNote 2 :)  
> I just love this book so much  
> It's filled with love, drama, bitch best friends, bad boyfriends, and happy endings  
> Although not in this os  
> This doesn't end so good  
> I wanted to make it sad.

Liam got a note in his cubby. He gets notes all the time, from Harry, Louis, and Niall. This one, though, was folded in half and the paper wasn’t a random-ripped-out-of-a-notebook paper or wrinkled. This paper was lavender and Liam was very careful to take it out. He opened it and it read in scrawny handwriting;

_‘I just got my license and a car. Need a lift home? - Zayn’_

*

They went to McDonald’s, a common drive-in burger place near school that Liam’s always wanted to try out, but he never imagined he would be going with Zayn.

Liam quickly ordered some fried and a vanilla milkshake while Zayn ordered a burger and a root beer float.

They sat on the hood of Zayn’s old beat up rusty car. They talked about school and their families.

Liam dipped a fry into a tub of mustard and said he wished he had some ketchup.

Zayn made a face, scrunched up his nose and the corners of his lips tugged down, and said ketchup was gross and he was a mayo man all the way.

Liam said, _mayonnaise is gross._

He leaned in close to Liam and said, _Really, you don’t like it?_

 _Eww_ , Liam responded.

And Zayn kissed him, and muttered, “I happen to love mayonnaise.”

He kissed Liam again -

And Liam didn’t have to worry about not kissing right -

And he didn’t feel like a complete loser (for once) -

And he didn’t feel like this was all just a prank -

He kissed back.

Zayn drove him home.

And there actually was a real sunset.

*

They had a fight one time. Zayn forgot that he had plans with Liam on Saturday. They weren’t going to do anything grand, just stay in and watch a movie and cuddle, that’s all.

On Friday night, they hung around at Zayn’s friend Danny’s place with a bunch of other people. When Zayn dropped him off at home, Liam specifically remembers Zayn clearly said, “See you tomorrow.”

Liam called his house on Saturday morning and Zayn’s mom said his car needed a new muffler so he had to take his car to the shop and would be back around two.

By five o’clock he hadn’t called.

By six o’clock he hadn’t called.

At seven, Liam called the house again. “You just missed him,” She said, “Danny came by and picked him up. I think they went to the school game.”

Well, I could go to the school football game and see him there, Liam thought. But the bus to school takes like forty-five minutes and only comes once an hour and I just missed the seven o’clock one and my parents went out.

He called Harry and he said he was going out with his friend, Nick. Louis and Niall were at Louis’s house and said that Liam could join them at the cafe for coffee at nine, but Liam thought maybe Zayn’s mom was wrong and Zayn was only getting a ride to his house from Danny, not going to the school game at all. So he stayed home to wait.

He didn’t come - Zayn didn’t come.

This time, Liam called Zayn’s cell, but he didn’t pick up.

The house seems cole and overly quiet when it’s empty. Liam read a little and watched Tv, and made himself some noodles.

It seems stupid, but by ten o’clock he was crying. He had dialed Zyn three more times and finally decided to leave a message on the fourth. He choked out the most relaxed sound and said after the tone; “Hey, it’s Liam. I somehow thought we had plans tonight? I guess I was wrong. But give me a call.”

Zayn called at midnight. Liam’s parents weren’t home yet. Zayn had said he left his phone in Danny’s car when they all went out to McDonald’s to celebrate after the game and he had just gotten the message, and that Liam sounded upset and what was wrong?

“I’m not upset,” Liam said, “I thought you were coming over today.”

“I went to the game with Danny,” He said, “It was excellent. Anthony scored six times.”

“Didn’t you say you were coming over?” Liam asked.

Zayn was silent before he spoke roughly, “We see each other like everyday.”

“I know.” He whispered.

“So I need to go out with the guys sometimes, that’s all.” Zayn explained.

“That’s fine,” Liam said, “I don’t care. I just thought we had plans tonight.”

“Danny just came over and picked me up. He practically kidnapped me.”

“Oh, so you did know we had plans? I was waiting for you.”

“He really wanted me to go. I swear he pulled me out and wouldn’t even let me get my coat.” Zayn said before sighing, “Li. Sometimes I feel like you want me all to yourself.”

“That’s not it Zayn, you’re telling me you knew we had plans but you went to the game anyways. How do you think that makes me feel? You didn’t even call.”

“I forgot.”

“Forgot to call or forgot we had plans?”

“Liam.”

“What, Zayn?”

“Why are you being so insecure?”

“I am not insecure,” Liam said - even though he was. “I spent my whole Saturday night sitting at home, _alone_.”

“Well, why didn’t you go out? You could have gone to the game or somewhere with Niall. Or Louis. Whatever.”

“I didn’t do anything because I had plans with you!” Liam cried.

There was a pause. “You’re getting too worked up over this.” Zayns said.

Liam sniffled. He hoped Zayn could hear him crying over the phone and would realize what a jerk he is.

“Are you ok?” He finally asked.

“Of course.” Although Liam obviously wasn’t.

“I just went to the game with some guys.”

“That’s not the point.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Don’t you wanna know what the point is?”

“I’m tired Liam. You’re being oversensitive.”

“Ok.” Liam said, but he didn’t hang up.

“I’m gonna go, now, Li.” He said.

“Ok. Go then.”

“All right. I’m hanging up. Good night.” And the line went dead.

That was it, no I love you, no I’ll see you tomorrow, no nothing.

*

Never did Zayn stop kissing Liam the way he always kissed him, like it mattered hugely, putting his hands on Liam’s cheeks. Never did Zayn stop coming over to Liam’s house, rooting around the fridge, pulling Liam into his bedroom, the minute his parents went outside on the deck, so that they could make out on the bed and feel the warm bare skin up each others shirts.

When Liam called, Zayn always said, “Oh, I’m glad it’s you.”

When they watched a movie, he always held Liam’s hand.

Zayn still put notes in his cubby almost everyday, with jokes or little stories or poems about him.

The next day, they went to see a movie. Zayn didn’t reach over and hold Liam’s hand like usual, but when Liam reached over to take his instead, Zayn stroke his palm. Zayn dropped him off at the edge of the dock without coming in, like usual. Though they kissed for a while.

*

The next morning, Zayn called around eleven. “Li, we gotta talk.”

Liam, who was oblivious to those oh-so famous lines, didn’t really have a clue what Zayn wanted to talk about. “Go ahead.”

“Not on the phone.”

“Wanna come over?”

“Can’t right now.”

“Ok. What do you want to talk about?”

“You know what… Can I come over around six?”

“Sure, Zayn. Are you staying for dinner?”

“I-I can’t. I have something to do at seven.”

“What?” Liam asked.

“Um, this thing I have to do.. With my mom.”

“Ok. What is this all about?”

Zayn paused, “I’ll see you at six Liam. We can talk then.”

*

Zayn was on time. He looked incredible when Liam unlocked the door. His raven hair slicked down over one eye and a red flannel shirt, rolled up to his sleeves.

“Hey.” Liam said.

Zayn told him it was over. Only, he kept saying it like Liam want it, too.

“We haven’t been getting along,” He said, “We want different things.”

“I don’t think I’m the one for you,” He said, “I don’t think I make you happy.”

“We need time to think things over,” He said, “You need someone different from me.”

“Why?” Liam asked, tears rimming his eyes.

“It’s not your fault,” Zayn accused, “We just need to think it out.”

“W-Was there something I did?”

“No, of course not.”

“Y-You’re breaking up with me?” Liam weeped.

“You blow things up, Li. I’m not breaking up with you. It’s not like that. I’m saying we should have some time apart. We both know that’s true.” He looked at his watch. “I gotta go. I have to do that thing at seven. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Liam sniffled, wiping at his eyes, “Can’t you call and be late?”

“I really can’t.” He looked anywhere but Liam.

“Why?”

He didn’t answer, “We’ll be friends, right?”

Liam nodded.

“That would mean a lot to me. I really do like you, Li.” He said, quickly kissing Liam’s cheek and turned up to leave.

It was vaint, empty. A small, barely there, brush of the lips.

Liam started to cry.

But Zayn was already at his car, engine on, and down the block.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> And if you haven't read 'The Boyfriend List' yet, tje


End file.
